Bartimaeus The Lightning Spear of Zeus
by BartyFan130
Summary: Well this is my first book and it has spoilers about the trilogy so anyways here it is.
1. The beginning

The Bartimaeus Series Fan Fiction The Lightning Spear Of Zeus By Timothy

Kitty

Ive traveled the world from sea to shining sea. Its been ten years since the horrible day Nathaniel sacrificed himself to save London and eventually the World. This morning I visited my parents house for the first time in thirteen years. Last time I saw them they were trying to hand me over to the government.

I knocked at the door and said"Mum Dad are you home?"

a quick response sounded immediately"Come in Hun"her Mother said

"How long has it been since you last came home?"her Mother said

"Thirteen years i think wait wheres Dad Mum?"I said

"My my you have been gone long"her Mother said with a sigh

"Mom wheres Dad?"she said angrily

"He died ten years ago honey"her Mom said sobbing with tears falling from her chin as she took a tissue and dabbed the tears

"Wha what mum how?"she said in disbelief

"He was eaten by a weird man in the glass palace"as her Mum said this she remembered that day.

It was the same the day all the demons broke out she remembers the people huddled in a circle people being taken one by one to Nouda to be eaten she starts to imagine her Father being taken by the demons so that Nouda's pain goes away. For awhile we sat on the couch silent looking at each other.

"Mum how have you been doing since"once I broke the silence she cut me off

"Your Father died I felt despair and misery until you came honey"her Mother said braking off sharply

"and now i feel like were a family again and it brought joy to my heart"her Mom said looking her in the eyes"

Mom what did you do that day?"i said

"I did what I always do go to work just like your Father except on my way home I wasn't taken to be killed"my mother said.

Bartimaeus

Ah the painful pulls of being summoned it is good to be back okay i lie though as i was being pulled to earth i went through some guises(Some of which included a Footstool,a Serpent with silver wings,Honorius in Gladstones bones oh yay i rhymed,Zeus,Smoke then change to look like the magician,i can go on but I will just bore you.).Then I finally choose one I appeared as Nouda that scared him practically to death but he did not budge. He was quite old and frail he started to speak but I cut him off by saying

"You shall not speak slave I am the master if you shall disobey me I shall give you the shriveling fire"

he finally got the guts to speak"Foul demon for that I have half a mind to lash you with the essence flail and throw you in a essence cage and let you suffer for all eternity"high talk for someone who can barely lift his arm

"now I shall give you your charge is that you shall steal Zeus's(Zeus known by the Greeks as one of their Gods but we spirits know the truth he is actually a fourteenth level Marid he was worshiped because the King during that time was a magician and so he summoned Zeus and sent him to do everything and when people started to ask questions about who that was so he said that it was the god Zeus saving their land but when I save Sheba twenty times and they don't even say thanks ugh the nerve of the Shebians.)Spear of Lightning"

. A short flight to Greece later then I found a way into the Statue Of Zeus . I love watching the skeletons take three steps then their legs fall off it was quite easy to get past the skeletons and the arrows and stuff the hard part was that there was someone who did not like me from a long while ago Ammet

"How did you get out from that jar Ammet?"I said

"Well long story short a Djinni saw me played with the jar accidentally broke it and then I repaid him by eating him which I am now going to do to you"he said

"Wow that was a short story I would love to but I have to go and not get eaten"I was running now

"Bartimaeus why don't you stay for dinner?"reaching for me

"No I really do have to go so if I can just have the Spear I will be on my way so I will take this bye"

as I was going I fired a detonation he yelled at me then I fired a flux to get things out of my way put my hand in a skeleton and fired another detonation blew the head(I did this awhile ago sent the head flying but it hit a summoning line it summoned a friend of mine nice guy hmm ya know what I haven't seen him in while either but anyway I still got the relic though.)off and got out as quickly as I could. I made it back to my masters place just in time

"There you are do you know how late you are?"he said

"Yes I do I am exactly two minutes early and I have The Lightning Spear you asked for"I said with a grin

"You do let me have it"he said

"Okay but you asked for"he cut me off

"Wait!"just as I was going to throw it too"Put it on this"he said as pushed a plate out dang silver made me shiver I put it down

"theres a good boy who's a good boy you are oh yes you are"

as he said this he was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his pentacle and he pulled the plate back not realizing that the silver cut the bonds of the pentacle I almost missed that too so I jumped at him but it was too late I was released from the world and he was saved.

Bartimaeus

As soon as I got to the other place I was summoned again. I guess since the spirit outbreak ten years ago my name has been spread. But when I felt the tug it was familiar to someone I remember but I don't know who could it be Rebecca or maybe its Russell(He has short black hair slim tall looks kind of like a white Ptolemy and a little like Nathaniel. Oh man and that he kinda reminds me of how much of a idiot Nat was.)hmm its been awhile since Ive seen him his talks are pretty nice I choose Ptolemy's form oh and its Russell

"Hi Russell"I said

"Hello Bartimaeus"he said

"So what have you called me up for?"I said

"To talk why do you ask if thats all I summon you for?"he said

"Okay what about?"I said

"How about Zeus I have always wondered about him you seem to bring him up alot"he said

"Well Zeus is a Marid of the fourteenth level a strong reliable spirit who respects his masters talked once with him nice guy but he is strong vary strong at that in order to summon him you would need to be vary strong but he does not eat those who fail its just that if you fail twice your dead and wait is that Kitty?"I said and then I saw Kitty through the window

"Wait Bartimaeus who exactly is this Kitty you speak of?"I did not expect him to ask about her but vary well then

"Kitty is a former master of mine nothing you need not to worry about Russell"

you know what when Russell asked he sounded like he was really interested in her

"Ya know what Russell you sound like you like her"ah blast from the past he said

"No I was just wondering who she was"blushed and stamped his foot like Nathaniel cute

"You do like her don't you? Ha ha ha"I laughed so hard

"No I don't I told you that already"his voice cracked here

"Hey calm down I know alot of men that liked her and now their all dead don't worry only one was a friend and that was because he sacrificed himself to kill Nouda"he turned so white because I kinda mentioned that I killed all of them except for one

"So as I was saying Zeus is a strong entity stronger then Nouda but not as strong as Ramuthra or Uraziel now you humans do not have levels but I try to classify them now Nouda is about a level ten marid where as Ramuthra is a level fifteen and Uraziel is a Level sixteen they are the strongest beings I have seen although I admire your strength I don't think your strong enough to summon him".

"Okay Bartimaeus I am going to dismiss you now"and with that he spoke the words of dismissal and my bonds to earth were broken and I was sent to the other place.

Russell

As soon as I dismissed Bartimaeus I went looking for books on Zeus and found alot but Bartimaeus told me all this before so with that I drew Adelbrand's pentacle and said the words of summons.

"What is thy bidding master"Zeus said with a bow

"Well Zeus I was wondering about you what are some of your achievements?"I asked

"Well I have built the Colosseum and the palace I have won all Greece's wars that have been won I made the empire I am known as Zeus ,Rehkyt of all Greece,Kekcee of Death and The Deadly Thyrant and now you tell me who you are and what your achievements are?"he said

"I am Russell Lutyens I am also known by the name John Mandrake(Yes I am John Mandrake and Nathaniel wait am I really doing this man having Bartimaeus in my body has really effected me all these mind things its causing me to get off track wait what was I saying again?.) and I am known by a Djinni and a commoner by my true name I have killed Nouda by braking Gladstones staff and survived by using the power of the Djinni and of the staff I used the power to make a shield to survive I have summoned a spirit into my body I am dead to all but one her name is Rebecca Piper and she is a friend the spirit I summoned is a Djinni of the fourteenth level and he is named Bartimaeus and I am your master"I said

"hmm good enough I guess your okay Master what is your bidding?"he said

"I bid you to tell me where your Spear is?"I said

"My Spear is in my statue"he said

"Okay thank you now my second charge to you is for you to protect me"I said

"It shall be done master"he said

"Okay you are dismissed from the pentacle now I shall call up another spirit to retrieve your Spear"I said

"In mean while you may leave"

and as I said that he left and said I the words of summoning and I summoned a Afrit named Shubit appeared as a bear"Shubit you have done well but I have one last charge for you though"I said

"What is this charge then?"the bear said

"Your charge is to retrieve Zeus's Spear you shall find it in his statue and that is it you shall go"and with that the bear was gone.


	2. The talk

Nathaniel

Shubit showed up later the night I summoned him

"How the bloody hell do you lose a artifact thats been in a statue for three thousand years?"I said to Shubit

"The spirit there said someone swiped it"the bear said

"What the hell doesn't anyone know what power it has it has enough strength to destroy the user and along with them a entire city block(Seriously I mean it)"I said

"Well sir but you wanted it too ya know"the bear said

"Yes I know but I wanted it to use for the bloody good of London not to tear another city down"I said

"Sir we're getting off topic"he said

"Okay fine what were you saying again?"I said

"Okay so as I was saying the spirit guarding the spear said that another spirit by the name of Bartimaeus was the one who swiped it I believe you know him"the bear said

"Okay then I will have a chat with Bartimaeus you are dismissed"I said and then the bear was gone. Next I summoned Bartimaeus"Hello Bartimaeus"I said to the young man in the pentacle

"Hello Russell"the young man said

"I believe you have stolen a spear for another magician have you?"I asked

"You are correct and power hungry since you asked"he said

"I am not!"I yelled

"Okay take a chill pill I was just joking but any ways why do you want to know?"he said

"I want to know because it is supposed to be out of a magicians hands"I said

"Well you'll do a great job keeping it out of magicians hands oh wait if you have it"I cut him off

"It doesn't matter right now"I said

"Well?"he said

"Well what?"I said

"Well what the bloody hell have you been doing these past few hours?"he said

"Its nun of your business"I said

"Okay so did what I thought"he said

"what did wait ewww no just just no(I knew his mind he would think that I just know it)I did not eww why does your mind have to be so gross ?"I said

"Well"I cut him off again

"That was a rhetorical question you should know that you make alot of them"I said

"Do not"he said(hey now the tables are turned I usually say that wait I can't believe I'm doing this again)

"You do just admit it Bartimaeus the only thing that will get hurt is your pride"I said

"Hmmp I'm not answering that"he said

"then I dismiss you"I said.

Rebecca

So today I noticed that David Glad was acting weird this morning. He said he had got the present for the new prime minister but he is running in the election odd. "Peter I am going to talk with Kitty okay?"I said

"Okay don't get yourself killed though"he said

"Okay bye"I said

I finally got to Kitty's house and knocked on the door

"Kitty its me Rebecca open up"I said

"come in"she said

"Hi Kitty second day back home and you don't even send a letter"I said

"Well I just haven't had the time"she said

"Its good to have you back"I said with a hug

"So how have you been?"she said

"Good we built a statue where the glass palace was but anyways how are you?"I said

"Good"she said

"Okay thats good hows your parents"I asked

"Dad is dead and Mom is miserable"she said with a sob

"Oh I'm so sorry about your loss"I said

"Its okay"she said

"Well I'll see you later"I said awkwardly

"See ya later"she said

on my way out I said"You should try summoning again"

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks"she said.

**Okay sorry if this chapter sucked but I have a horrible case of writers block but say the word and I will rewrite the chapter**


End file.
